Electrical pre-equalization of fiber chromatic dispersion (EPE-CD) allows optical communication systems to compensate for chromatic dispersion (CD) without utilizing in-line optical dispersion compensators (ODCs). CD compensation without using ODCs reduces the overall cost of the optical communication systems. In optical fiber transmission using the EPE-CD scheme, self-phase-modulation (SPM), resulting from the fiber nonlinearity, causes a more severe penalty than in conventional dispersion-managed transmission using ODCs. Pre-SPM-equalization, which pre-equalizes the waveform to compensate for the SPM-induced waveform distortion, mitigates the SPM penalty. In order to realize the pre-SPM-compensation, sophisticated computation is needed to reversely solve the nonlinear Schrödinger equation (NLSE) governing the dispersive and nonlinear propagation of the signal in a fiber link. This calculation requires precise knowledge of distance-dependent signal power, fiber nonlinear coefficient, and dispersion. It also requires extensive computation effort that is too time-consuming to be useful in networks that carry dynamically routed channels.